Alanna Jones à Konoha
by Hammamlys
Summary: Alanna vient de découvrir sa véritable identité. Elle détient en elle une puissance ancestrale qui font de nombreux jaloux. Elle est accueillie au village de Konoha afin d'assurer sa protection. Que d'aventures attendent la jeune ninja dans sa nouvelle vie avec de l'amitié, ainsi que de l'amour...
1. Prologue

« Tu dois t'en aller, maintenant ! »

Alanna regarda son meilleur ami d'enfance, les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait.

« Tu m'entends ! Va t-en ! » Continua le jeune homme.

Il lui tendit une carte ainsi qu'un papier enroulé et scellé d'un sceau prenant forme d'un dragon. Elle prit ce qu'il lui tendit, pris son sac à dos qu'elle avait préparer à la va vite, et planta encore une fois son regard dans celui de son ami, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

« Alanna dépêche toi ! Ils ne vont pas les retenir longtemps, tu dois fuir, c'est toi qu'ils veulent »

« Explique moi Horus, le moment est venu que je sache la vérité, qu'est ce que vous me cachez depuis que nous sommes ici ? »

« Va à Konoha, et la-bas, tout sauras tout, promis » Lui répondit il simplement.

« Est ce qu'on se reverra ? » Tenta de demander la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas, et c'est pas le moment, pars vers le nord, une fois que tu seras sûre que personne ne te suit, rend toi au village indiqué sur la carte, cela va te prendre quelques jours, mais tu y arriveras, d'accord? »

Alanna hocha la tête.

« Alors pars maintenant, PARS ! »

Alanna sauta par la fenêtre, et se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible, sans regarder derrière elle. Elle allait les perdre eux aussi... Sa dernière famille. Après sa mère il y trois ans, elle ne voulait pas les perdre.

Alanna a grandit avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Tout avait commencé à la mort de sa mère il y a trois ans. A cette époque, elle vivait dans un pays lointain, ou elle avait grandi comme une petite fille normale. Puis quand ce drame est arrivé, ils durent partir et rejoindre ces terres qui lui étaient totalement inconnu, au pays des ninjas et des villages cachés. Ses mentors lui firent subir un entraînement sans relâche, cachée et isolée dans la montagne, près d'un village neutre et inoffensif.

On l'avait préparée à une éventuelle fuite express comme celle là. Mais de là à ce que ça arrive si soudainement. Horus lui avait dis que c'était elle qu'ils voulaient... Pourquoi, qu'avait elle fait ?

Elle sentit soudainement une lame se loger dans son dos. Elle tomba à terre sous l'effet de la douleur. Trois assaillants fonçaient droit vers elle. Prise par surprise, l'un d'eux réussi à l'attendre et le frappant en plein dans les côtes. Alanna se relava instantanément et répliqua. Le combat ne dura que quelque minutes, elle parvint à s'enfuir. Elle accéléra la cadence. Elle savait qu'elle étai très rapide, beaucoup plus rapide que la normale, elle pouvait leur échapper sans problèmes...

Au bout d'une journée de course intense, Alanna s'arrêta enfin, et se percha dans un arbre pour se reposer. Ses côtes la faisait souffrir, mais il fallait qu'elle ignore sa douleur. Elle déplia la carte et mémorisant le chemin à suivre pour arriver à ce fameux village. Elle s'autorisa dix minutes de pause, le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis elle se remit en route.

Elle passa trois longs jours. Trois jours à courir, ignorant ses côtes brisées qui la faisait se sentir de plus en plus faible. Puis un sentiment de soulagement l'envahis, lorsqu'elle aperçut, au loin, enfin, les portes du village caché de Konoha. Elle sauta à terre, mais ne supporta pas le choc et elle s'effondra juste à l'entrée du village.


	2. Chapitre 1

Alanna ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc et lumineux. Elle mit quelques temps à retrouver ses esprits à se rappeler des événements passés.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être morte, s'était déjà bon signe. Elle se releva lentement sur ses coudes. Ses blessures avaient étaient soignées, et elle semblait se trouver dans une chambre d'hôpital. On ne lui voulait donc pas du mal ici, c'était une bonne chose.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur trois personnages une blonde à forte poitrine, un homme aux long cheveux gris, et encore un autre, avec les cheveux plus court, en épis, mais gris. C'était la grande mode ici ou quoi ?

\- Bonjour, lui dit la blonde d'une voix douce, je suis l'Hokage du village de Konoha, nous t'avons trouvé évanouie aux portes de notre village. Qu t'es t-il arrivée ?

\- Bonjour, répondit la jeune femme, je suis donc bien arrivée au village de Konoha...

Le jeune femme semblait être soulagée, un poid avait été enlever de ses épaules.

\- Comment t'appelles tu, demanda Tsunade.

\- Eh bien... Je m'appelle Alanna Jones. Tenez, si vous êtes l'Hokage du village, j'ai ceci pour vous. »

Alanna lui tendit sa missive, écrite par ses mentors. Tsunade l'ouvrit avec un air curieux sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de la lire, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, et elle se mit à fixer la jeune fille.

\- Alors tu es... Tsunade ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Quoi , qu'y a t-il Tsunade, demanda Jiraya en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je pense que notre nouvelle hôte à besoin de se reposer.

\- Non attendez ! S'exclama Alanna, dîtes-moi ce que vous savez, s'il vous plait !

\- Quoi, tu ne sais pas qui tu es ? Répliqua Tsunade, surprise.

\- Je ne connais que mon nom, et encore si c'est bien le vrai... Répondit la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

\- Je vois, repose toi un petit peu, et je répondrez à toutes tes questions après. Répondit Tsunade en sortant, suivit des deux hommes.

Tsunade, sortit de la chambre suivi de Jiraya et Kakashi. Alanna se rendormit presque aussitôt. Après des jours entiers sans sommeil, elle avait besoin de se reposer. Elle était tout de même soulagée de se savoir en sécurité, et surtout de pouvoir avoir des réponses quand à son identité sous peu de temps.

\- Alors Tsunade, vas tu parler, demanda Jiraya impatient, une fois assez éloigné de la chambre de la jeune fille.

\- Eh bien la missive qu'elle m'a donné à été écrite par les serviteurs et protecteurs du clan Yamada. Ils me demandent d'assurer la protection de cette femme contre son clan lui-même...

\- Comment ça je ne comprend, demanda Kakashi.

\- Le clan Yamada existe depuis l'époque du Japon féodal, il s'agit d'un des seuls clans aussi ancien. Ils avaient la particularité d'être les descendants d'un dragon... La dragon légendaire Âmron. Leurs techniques d'attaques sont uniques et redoutables. Mais il y a bien longtemps que ce clan est « déchu ». Leur puissance à disparu depuis longtemps. Ils ne sont plus capables d'utiliser ces fameuses techniques.

\- Mais le clan Yamada existe encore pourtant, demanda Kakashi.

\- Oui, en effet. Reprit Jiraya, selon la légende, le premier membre de leur clan serait né dans le même œuf que Âmron, et il avait la possibilité d'utiliser les capacités d'un dragon. Par la suite, sur chaque génération, un enfant fut doté de ces capacités. Il est marqué à la naissance par un petit tatouage, signifiant qu'il était le descendant. Mais ce clan devint très vide avide de pouvoir, et certains descendants profitèrent de cette supériorité. Un homme trouva un jour le moyen de contrer cette puissante hérédité grâce à un sceau qui fut sceller sur le dernier descendant. Depuis, les Yamada sont redevenu des ninjas tout à fait normal, comme vous et moi.

\- Le sceau n'était pas permanent, les capacités peuvent être retrouvés au bout de quelques générations. Cependant, cela a certainement pu éviter une grande guerre, et une sorte de retour à la monarchie... Expliqua Tsunade.

\- Quel est le lien avec cette jeune fille alors ? Demanda Kakashi.

\- Eh bien... Je ne suis pas certaine, mais il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit la dernière descendante...

\- Elle est une Yamanada ? Demanda Jiraya. Mais pourtant c'est Akon qui se prétend être le descendant.

\- En effet c'est lui. Mais si il avait était le véritable descendant, ça se saurait depuis longtemps. Cette homme est mauvais. Si il avait les capacités du Dragon, il aurait agit depuis longtemps, et nous serions en pleine guerre aujourd'hui. Nombreux sont les partisans de ce clan... Expliqua Tsunade. En revanche, une chose est certaine, Akon recherche cette jeune fille...

\- Tu pense donc que...

\- Oui, le coupa Tsunade.

\- Je ne comprend pas, expliquez moi, demanda Kakashi.

\- Je pense que cette jeune fille est la sœur d'Akon. Et il est possible qu'elle soit la descendante du Dragon...

\- Akon serait donc jaloux de sa propre sœur ? Demanda Kakashi.

\- Le dragon choisit un enfant sur chaque génération. Sur une fratrie de plusieurs enfants, mais même sur un seul. Il se peut qu'un enfant unique ne soit pas choisi. C'est pour ça que généralement, les parents continu de faire des enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un qui naisse avec la marque. Il y a déjà eu des générations qui furent oubliées, même sur une fratrie de plus de dix enfants. C'est le dragon Âmron lui même qui choisit qui aura son pouvoir.

\- Si c'est elle, alors elle doit avoir cette fameuse marque, fit remarquer Kakashi.

\- Nous vérifierons cela tout à l'heure, il vaut mieux qu'elle se repose un peu avant de savoir tout ça. »

Alanna se trouvait dans le bureau de Tsunade, entouré de Jiraya et de Kakashi, les seuls encore mis dans la confidence.

\- Vous êtes certaine de ce que vous dîtes ? Demanda t-elle au 5ème Hokage.

Alanna avait dormi le reste de la journée, puis toute la nuit, et ne s'était réveillée que le lendemain matin. Elle avait pu prendre une douche et s'habiller d'une grande chemise bleu clair, ainsi que d'un pantalon noir. Kakashi était venu la chercher dans sa chambre, en se présentant. Elle le suivit calmement dans le couloir jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade.

Il l'observa longuement. Son corps semblait bien muscler sous sa grande chemise. Elle avait de long cheveux roux bouclés, qui lui arrivé en bas du dos. Ses yeux était bleus foncés, et elle avait le teint très clair. Elle avait passé pourtant plusieurs jours à courir sous un soleil monstrueusement brûlant, c'était étrange. L'été à Konoha était particulièrement « brûlant » cette année là, même lui avait pris plus de couleur que d'habitude. Mais elle, sa peau était totalement blanche. Elle avait quelque chose dans son physique qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas réellement japonaise. Les cheveux bouclés et roux peut être ? Ça ne semblait pas être une teinture en tout cas. Mais si elle n'était pas japonaise, comment pouvait elle être la descendante d'un clan japonais ? Etrange... Pensa Kakashi.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Tsunade, ou celle-ci entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qui lui-même avait découvert la veille.

-Je sais que j'ai un frère, effectivement... Votre « hypothèse » peut être juste. Dit Alanna.

\- D'où viens tu, si tu ne connais pas toi-même tes origines ? Lui demanda Tsunade.

\- En fait, j'ai été élevé en Irlande, avec ma mère et sa famille. Elle à fuit le Japon juste après ma naissance, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

\- Elle est donc à moitiée irlandaise, pensa Kakashi, je comprend mieux...

\- Ma mère est morte quand j'ai eu 18 ans. Reprit Alanna. Ses amis m'ont fait revenir alors au Japon, et m'ont caché dans un village. Nous avons été attaquer il y a quelques jours de cela. C'est là où j'ai pris la fuite. Mes mentors m'ont dis de me rendre à Konoha, avec la missive que je vous ai donné.

\- Cette missive me demande de te protéger du clan Yamada. Les amis de ta mère, tes mentors, sont les protecteurs de ton clan, les vrais. Disons que c'étaient ceux qui étaient contre la domination du clan Yamada.

\- Ils ne m'ont jamais rien dis. Dit la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

\- Il valait mieux que tu ignore tout cela jusqu'à présent. Lui dit Tsunade.

\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est moi ? Demanda Alanna.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Dit Tsunade en se levant. »

Elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille et souleva sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi son dos. Le tatouage était effectivement la. Un dragon sans aile était enroulé sur lui-même entre les omoplate de la jeune femme.

\- Voilà, maintenant je suis sûre à cent pour cent. Dit Tsunade. Bien, évidemment tu bénéficie de la protection de Konoha. Tu resteras ici, et je demanderai à certains Jounins de superviser ton entraînement pour voir de quoi tu es capable. Kakashi, pour l'instant je la laisse sous ta protection jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. N'en parler à personne pour l'instant, il ne vaut mieux pas que ça s'ébruite. Je ne te donne pas de logement personnel pour l'instant, Kakashi te fera de la place chez lui. Demain tu la testera pour voir ce qu'elle sait déjà faire, mais faite ça discrètement, le temps que j'en parle aux autres Jounins. Bien, vous pouvez disposer.


	3. Chapitre 2

Alanna retourna dans sa chambre d'hôpital afin de récupérer le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait sur elle lors de son arrivée. Un sac à dos d'assez grande taille dans lequel elle avait entasser tout ses vêtement et ses effets personnels. Elle ouvrit son sac afin de vérifier si son précieux violon n'avait pas était endommagé par son périlleux voyage.

Eh oui ! Elle avait grandit en Irlande, qu'est ce que vous croyez ! Elle était « violoniste » et jouait beaucoup de morceaux traditionnels irlandais, de la « musique celtique » en gros.

Elle caressa son instrument du bout des doigts, c'était le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait de sa mère. Kakashi, qui l'attendait au pas de la porte fut surpris de voir cet instrument.

\- Tu en joue ? Lui demanda l'homme masqué.

\- Bien sûr,e répondit Alanna, il ne serait pas là sinon.

Alanna finit d'emballer ses quelques affaires, et suivit l'homme au masque à l'extérieur, direction son appartement.

\- Donc comme ça, tu viens d'Irlande ? Demanda Kakashi, pour rompre le silence.

\- Oui, j'ai passer certainement plus de temps la-bas, qu'ici... Répondit la jeune femme, se remémorant quelques souvenirs.

\- Tu faisais quoi la-bas ? Reprit Kakashi. Tu avais un travail ?

\- Bah je suis allé à l'école, comme tous les enfants normaux. J'ai commencé aussi un entraînement en parallèle, d'abord le taijutsu, puis petit à petit le ninjutsu. A 17 ans j'ai commencé à travailler dans un pub, et voilà, j'ai atterri au Japon un an après.

\- Et tes mentors, ils ont été... Tués ? Demanda Kakashi, ayant peur d'entamer un sujet hostile.

\- Je ne sais pas, des ninjas ont débarquer dans le village, ils ont réagit aussitôt pour que je puisse fuir. Quelques uns ont pu me suivre, mais pas suffisamment pour m'arrêter. J'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser. Si ils ont survécu, ils viendront sûrement à Konoha. Ils étaient mes mentors mes aussi mes amis...

\- Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu les reverras...

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Kakashi. Il ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer.

\- Bon c'est pas très grand, mais bon... J'avais pas prévu d'avoir de la compagnie.

Alanna comprit aussitôt que la situation était très gênante...

\- Je peux toujours retourner voir Tsunade-sama pour lui demander de loger chez quelqu'un d'autre, vous devez certainement avoir des collègues femmes ? Lui dit Alanna

\- Oh tu sais si c'est moi qu'elle a choisi c'est bien pour une raison. La plupart de mes collègues, femme ou non, vivent en couple, et certains ont même des enfants. Disons que tu me dérangeras certainement moins que les autres. Répondit Kakashi avec un petit sourire, tout en se grattant le haut du crâne.

\- Bon, très bien, bah excusez moi quand même de venir vous déranger, lui dit Alanna, lui rendant son sourire.

Elle entra dans un petit salon, avec une cuisine ouverte dessus. Un petit comptoir servait de table séparant salon et cuisine. Une table basse ainsi qu'un canapé et quelques étagère et meubles de rangement ornaient le salon. Un petit couloir menait vers la chambre, dont une salle de bain était attenante.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre la chambre, je dormirai sur la canapé. Lui dit Kakashi.

\- Oh non vous dérangez pas pour moi, je peux très bien me contenter du canapé ! Répliqua Alanna.

\- Non c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas, de toute façon je ne dors pas beaucoup. Et puis je n'ai pas le cœur à laisser une jeune fille dormir sur le canapé, répondit galamment Kakashi. Bon je te laisse t'installer, je dois aller voir mon équipe, ils doivent se demander ou je suis passé, à plus tard !

Kakashi ressorti en lui laissant un double des clefs sur la table. Elle posa son sac à côté du canapé, n'osant pas s'installer dans la chambre. Elle se permit de se faire un thé, et s'assit sur la canapé, afin de réfléchir aux nouvelles informations qu'elle venait d'assimiler.

On était déjà en fin d'après midi. Après la réunion avec Tsunade, Alanna était repartie se reposer dans sa chambre, elle avait encore quelques séquelles de sa fuite. Bien qu'elle est reçu des soins, ses côtes la faisait encore souffrir.

Elle était donc « la descendante du dragon » et son frère la rechercher, par jalousie. Il ne lui voulait certainement pas du bien. Elle regarda alors ses mains, et pensa aux techniques qu'elle avait développer depuis son enfance. Ce serait ça, les capacités du dragon ? On lui avait pourtant assurer qu'il s'agissait de technique de Ninja. Kakashi et Tsunade se rendront compte demain, et pourront lui dire.

Elle ouvrit son sac et sortit son violon. Elle joua un petit morceau assez joyeux irlandais. L'un de ses préférés, et l'un des premiers que lui avait appris sa mère. L'Irlande lui manquait terriblement. Trois ans maintenant... Plus le temps avançait, et plus elle pensait ne jamais y retourner. Depuis qu'elle était partie, sa vie avait tourner au cauchemar. Elle devait se cacher constamment, être sans arrêt sous surveillance, même ici, dans le village caché de Konoha. Elle voyait sa liberté s'éloigner doucement au fil des jours...

Elle reposa son violon, termina son thé et se décida à sortir faire un tour. Konoha était un village très agréable. Beaucoup de commerçant l'animait, et il semblait y régner une certaine joie de vivre. Peut être finirait elle par s'adapter, un jour ou l'autre.

Kana, Horus et Ivar lui manquait... Kana était la meilleur amie de sa mère, et elle l'avait beaucoup soutenu lors du décès de cette dernière. Horus était le fils d'Ivar, et était âgé de trois ans de plus qu'elle. Ils avaient suivi le même entraînement tout les deux, et Horus l'avait soutenu, lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à aussi bien suivre que lui. Ivar, Kana et sa propre mère étaient leurs sensei. A eux trois, ils ont fait l'entière éducation ninja des deux jeunes. C'étaient eux qui l'avait accompagner, protéger et sauver ces trois dernières années au Japon...

Alanna avait eu beaucoup de mal à apprendre la langue, bien qu'elle avait déjà quelques notions. Horus lui disait très souvent qu'elle avait un léger accent encore, lorsqu'elle parlait.

Elle continua de marcher longuement, avant de s'arrêter devant une enseigne qui lui était vaguement familière. C'était un pub ! Un pub qui se voulait arborer quelques allures anglophones ! Bon c'était pas tout à fait réussi, mais déjà un bon début. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche afin de voir s'il lui rester un peu d'argent. Oui ! Suffisamment pour lui prendre 3 ou 4 bières. Ah bah oui ! Trois ou quatre ! Et encore ce n'était rien !

Elle entra et s'installa au comptoir, commandant une bière brune. L'ambiance était sympathique, mais ils manquait encore beaucoup de choses pour que l'ambiance se rapproche des pubs anglophones.

Lorsqu'on lui servit sa bière, elle plongea ses lèvres dedans. Arrrgghhh ! Elle était pas terrible cette bière ! M'enfin bon, c'est pas le moment de se plaindre, il est très rare de trouver de la bière brune au Japon. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'elle en trouvait.

Elle resta un long moment là, assise à son comptoir à déguster ses trois bières. Elle avait renvoyé promener les quelques saoulards qui avaient tenté de la draguer. Ça au moins, c'était partout pareil ! Son regard se posa sur une petite pendule accrocher au mur, et elle se rendit compte qu'il était plus de 20h. Merde ! Il est tard quand même !

Elle finit sa troisième pinte d'une traite (ah bah oui, des pintes!) et sortit du pub, mémorisant en même temps son emplacement dans la ferme intention de revenir.

Elle entama le trajet de retour jusqu'à l'appartement de Kakashi. Elle augmenta l'allure du pas en espérant que celui-ci n'était pas encore rentrer.

Elle sentit soudainement quelqu'un atterrir juste à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta, et fut surprise de trouver Kakashi à côté d'elle.

\- Yo ! Lui dis celui-ci. Dis moi, j'espère que tu ne bois pas autant tout les jours, en tout cas tu as l'air de marcher droit. Je sais que tu es triste mais ce n'est pas la meilleure solution pour noyer ton chagrin.

La jeune femme resta la bouche ouverte, sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Bah, pourquoi vous me dîtes ça, je ne suis pas bourré, il m'en faut bien trois de plus pour commencer à être pompette ! Rétorqua la jeune fille.

\- Ah ? Tant que ça ? Moi il m'en suffit de deux... Tu as une sacré descente en tout cas, je ne te demande pas d'où ça vient. Répondit Kakashi avec un sourire.

\- Vous étiez là ? Je ne vous ai même pas vu ! Lui dit Alanna..

\- Eh bien à vrai dire, je venais de terminer d'entraîner mon équipe, et sur le chemin du retour je t'ai aperçu dans ce pub. N'oublie pas que tu es sous ma surveillance, si tu habites chez moi, c'est pour que je puisse avoir un œil sur toi

Ah oui, sous surveillance, c'est vrai... Pensa Alanna

Ils continuèrent leurs chemin en silence. Alanna sentait la fatigue revenir. Décidément, elle allez avoir besoin de plusieurs jours pour récupérer.

\- Excusez moi, mais je pense que je vais aller dormir, dit Alanna, une fois rentrée chez Kakashi. Vous êtes vraiment sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas si je dors dans votre chambre ?

\- Non non, vas y, tu as plus besoin de confort que moi, tu as de sacré cernes sous les yeux, lui répondit Kakashi. Allez bonne nuit, reposes toi bien.

Alanna entra dans la chambre, et après avoir soigneusement fermer la porte derrière elle, elle prit seulement le temps d'enlever ses vêtements et de s'étaler en sous vêtement sur le lit, puis s'endormit pratiquement aussitôt.


	4. Chapitre 3

Kakashi attendait impatiemment. Il avait un besoin urgent d'aller uriner, mais la salle de bain/ toilettes était accessible que par la chambre. Et la chambre était occupée par une petite rouquine qui ne semblait pas prête de se lever...

Bon... Ça devenait trop urgent pour qu'il sorte trouver un coin isolé dans la forêt. Il allait devoir entrer dans la chambre en toute discrétion. Il prit quelques affaires, ayant la ferme intention de prendre une douche au passage.

Il entra très discrètement dans la chambre. La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux, laissant entrevoir la jeune femme allongé sur le dos, en travers du lit, sans aucune couverture sur elle. Apparemment, le dragon enroulé entre ses omoplates n'était pas le seul tatouage qu'elle avait sur le corps. Un motif floral ornait son épaule jusqu'à sa clavicule et un triskell se trouvait sur son avant bras, au dessous de la pliure du coude.

Kakashi sursauta, la jeune fille se tourna brusquement dans son sommeil

\- Hmmmmm, Horus, stop that !

Puis elle se tourna sur le côté, laissant entrevoir son dos à l'homme masqué. Ouf, il avait bien cru qu'elle s'était réveillé. Il n'avait pas comprit un seul des mots qu'elle avait prononcer : « Oweusse, stop vate... Hmmm ça devait être de l'anglais, ou une autre langue de par la-bas » pensa Kakashi.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était seulement en sous vêtement : petite culotte et soutient-gorge noir. Le feu lui monta aux joues et il se traita mentalement de pervers. Elle se serait réveillée, elle aurait pris pour un voyeur qui essayait d'abusé d'elle pendant son sommeil, alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas !

Il entra alors dans la salle de bain, le plus discrètement possible.

Lorsqu'il termina sa douche, il trouva la chambre vide. Alanna s'était donc réveillée. Il se dirigea vers le salon pour retrouver la jeune femme habillée, et avachie sur le canapé, et qui essayée tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Excuses moi si je t'ai réveillée, lui dit Kakashi

\- Non pas de problèmes, il était temps que je me lève, lui répondit Alanna, voyant qu'il était 11h passé...

\- Tu te sens prête à passer un petit test aujourd'hui ? Histoire que j'évalue tes capacités ? Lui demanda Kakashi.

\- Oui, je pense ça devrait aller, lui dit Alanna, je vais me préparer et on va pouvoir y aller si vous voulez.

Alanna repartie dans la chambre pour enfiler sa tenue de combat. Elle s'était rhabillé avec les vêtement qu'on lui avait prêter la veille. Elle enfila son débardeur kaki ainsi que son short noir. Hmm... Il était temps qu'elle se rachète des vêtement, elle sentait que ceux là commençaient à la serrer un peu.

Elle noua en croix sur son dos ses armes de prédilections : deux longues dagues bien tranchantes, et elle attache ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, histoire de ne pas être gêné. Elle ne se sentait pas dans la meilleure forme, mais ce Kakashi allait certainement en prendre pour son grade !

Elle sortie de la chambre et fit signe à son « colocataire » qu'elle était prête. Ils se dirigèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement n°8, qui était l'un des terrains le plus éloigné du village. Tsunade leur avait demandé d'être le plus discret possible.

Les deux ninjas se mirent face à face. Ils s'observèrent longuement, en garde, puis Alanna attaqua la première :

Un combat au corps à corps. Kakashi parvint à éviter ses attaques, mais il devait avouer quelles étaient difficiles à prévoir. Toutefois, Alanna parvint à frôler son bras, et Kakashi comprit ce qu'il fallait redouter chez Alanna : Rien qu'en le frôlant, la manche de son pull avait brûlée, et légèrement brûlée sa peau au passage. De plus, les coups qu'elle portait détenaient une certaine puissance, loin de celle de Sakura, mais très puissante quand même. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer quels seraient les dégâts si elle parvenait à porter pleinement son coup !

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants afin de reprendre leur souffle. Puis, ce fut au tour de Kakashi de lancer l'offensive. Alanna esquiva ses attaques, sauf la dernière : elle fut projeté à terre suite à un coup de poing au ventre.

Alanna sourit lorque Kakashi découvrit avec stupeur que son poing était brûlé : même si s'était lui qui la frappé, il subissait des brûlures. Il l'observa alors : une aura entourée la jeune femme, ayant pour but de brûler quiconque la touchait. Les coups pouvait l'atteindre, mais l'attaquant recevait également des dommages.

Il se posa alors une question : craignait elle le feu ? Il lui envoya alors sa fameuse technique de la boule de feu. Alanna, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, ne chercha pas à esquiver la boule de feu. Elle la reçu en plein ventre, brûlant le tissu de son vêtement, et dévoila sa peau sans aucune trace de brûlure.

Bon, elle ne craignait pas le feu... Se dit Kakashi. Mais elle peu brûler quiconque la touche, et cela, sans qu'elle est besoin d'utiliser une forte quantité de chakra.

Alanna se releva, c'était à son tour d'attaquer. Elle prit les dagues attachées dans son dos, et se mit en garde. Elle commença l'offensive : elle n'utilisait aucune capacité particulière, mais elle était tout de même un redoutable adversaire avec ses dagues.

\- Bien, lui dit Kakashi, je vois de quoi tu es capable au Taijutsu. Maintenant, passons au reste.

Alanna ne lui fit pas répéter deux fois, et tourna les paumes de ses mains vers le haut. L'oxygène s'accumula en formant une boule au milieu, puis tout à coups, elles prirent feu. Elle regarda Kakashi avec un sourire machiavélique et s'élança sur lui. Si jamais elle parvenait à le toucher, elle provoquer de sacrés dommages internes comme externes, beaucoup plus sérieuses que les brûlures qu'elle pouvait provoquer au corps à corps.

Alanna, remarquant que le combat au corps à corps ne suffisait pas pour atteindre Kakashi. Elle s'arrêta alors à une certaine distance de lui. Elle joignit ses deux mains et les deux orbes d'oxygène enflammés continué de brûler. Elle forma une immense boule entre ses deux mains, et la jeta sur Kakashi. Celui-ci l'esquiva, mais il ouvrit les yeux tout ronds lorqu'il vit que trois autres se dirigeaient droit sur lui. Alanna pouvait continuer à en créer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuise. Ses boules provoqué une incroyable explosion quand elle rentrait en contact avec n'importe qu'elle matière. Imaginez le carnage sur un corps humain !

Au bout d'un moment, Kakashi lui fit signe de s'arrêter, au bord de l'épuisement.

\- Bien, dit il en se tenant les côtes pour reprendre son souffle. Il est évident que ton élément de prédilection est le feu, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Je n'ai encore jamais vu ce type de technique, et tu es véritablement redoutable au corps à corps. Est ce que tes mentors t'ont appris à utiliser d'autres éléments que le feu ?

\- Oui, je peux utiliser la foudre et le vent pour l'instant. Mais c'est trois dernières années, je les ai passé à tenter une technique d'invocation. D'après Ivar, mon maître, ce serai la technique ultime que je devais apprendre. Il me disais qu'il était encore beaucoup trop tôt et que je ne connaissais pas suffisamment l'étendu de mon pouvoir avant de faire ça, mais le temps pressait, et il fallait que je la réussisse.

\- Quelle était cette invocation ? Lui demanda Kakashi.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai jamais réussi évidemment, mais maintenant que je sais « qui je suis » je suppose qu'il s'agit de l'invocation du dragon Âmron...

\- Quoi ? Tu serais en mesure de l'invoquer ?

\- Visiblement oui.

\- Bien, allons faire un rapport à Tsunade. Lui dit Kakashi

Ils partirent en direction du bureau de Tsunade, en silence. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent un étrange personnage selon Alanna : Un homme habillé d'un juste au corps vert, une coupe au bol ainsi que de gros sourcils. Il s'agissait de Gai Maito

\- Alors Kakashi, voilà un petit moment que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Lui lança Gai

\- Salut Gai, eh bien comme tu peux le voir, je suis un peu occupé en ce moment.

\- Ah, tu parles de cette donzelle ! Déclara Gai en s'avança vers Alanna, qui s'était caché derrière Kakashi. Hmmm, elle est plutôt mignonne, quoi qu'un peu petite.

\- Oui mais tu sais, là n'est pas la question... Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase :

\- Ne me dis pas que cette adorable demi-portion occupe tout ton temps ! Ah mon pauvre Kakashi, je t'apprendrais comment un homme doit dominer dans son couple, j'ai toujours su que tu aurais besoin de mes conseils en matière de femme !

\- Euh Gai... En fait...

\- Non mais dis donc vous ! Lança Alanna, coupant Kakashi. C'est quoi cette manière de penser ! Espèce de macho complètement ignare ! Je vais vous montrer moi, si je dois me faire dominer par un homme, NON MAIS !

Gai n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que la jeune femme s'élançait à sa poursuite, dans la ferme intention de lui faire avaler son poing en même temps que sa manière de penser. Kakashi regarda la scène mi-amusé mi-étonné devant la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait être très sympathique, mais visiblement, elle pouvait aussi se transformer en vrai furie.

Il passa un certain moment à essayer de décrocher Alanna de Gai, qui attendait furieusement des excuses de ce dernier, et s'énervait à vu d'œil en voyant que Gai ne semblait pas effrayer, mais plutôt amuser par sa réaction.

\- Elle a du tempérament cette petite, je comprend mieux tes goûts maintenant Kakashi ! Lui dit Gai, un fois que Kakashi parvint à calmer Alanna. Bon, je vous laisse, mon équipe m'attend ! A plus Kakashi, et à bientôt j'espère, ravissant petit ouragan !

\- AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH !

Alanna était vraiment énervé, visiblement, elle semblait sensible à la cause féministe, il avait intérêt à faire attention aux propos qu'il allait utiliser à l'avenir si il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une furie aux basques !


	5. Chapitre 4

Alanna et Kakashi se trouva face à Tsunade, dans son bureau :

\- Ah, vous voilà tout les deux. Leur dit elle. Tu as pu tester ses capacités Kakashi ?

\- Oui, voilà le rapport, lui dit il en tendant une feuille. Elle est puissante en taijutsu, elle détient une certaine force, et est capable de brûler son ennemi. Quiconque la touche et également brûler. Elle ne craint pas le feu, donc cet élément est inutile contre elle. Elle maîtrise également la foudre et le vent et utilise des armes.

\- Bien, je vois. Demain je vous enverrai Genma, tu observeras leur combat et noteras tous ce que tu trouve d'intéressant à signaler.

\- Tsunade, je crois qu'elle est en mesure d'invoquer le dragon Âmron, reprit Kakashi.

\- C'est vrai ? répondit elle en observant Alanna avec de grands yeux.

\- J'en suis quasiment sûre. Si Ivar-sensei revenait, il vous le confirmerait. En tout cas je n'ai jamais réussi pour l'instant.

\- Est-ce possible Tsunade ? Demanda Kakashi.

\- La famille Yamada a été déchu longtemps avant ma naissance tu sais Kakashi. Je suis persuadée qu'il ne reste aucune personne encore vivante pour avoir déjà vu un descendant du dragon à l'œuvre... Je suis incapable de te répondre. Les seuls détenant les réponses serait ton fameux sensei, Alanna. En espérant qu'il est survécu...

Alanna hocha la tête. Elle espérait fortement avoir des nouvelles de ses trois compagnons...

Elle sentit soudainement une douleur au niveau de ses côtes. Elles n'avaient pas été bien ressoudées lorsqu'on lui avait administré les soins. Après son combat contre Kakashi elle avait sentit la douleur, mais elle pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques séquelles. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

Voyant la jeune femme se tenir les côtes en grimaçant, Tsunade appela sa disciple

\- Sakura, emmène cette jeune femme avec toi, elle semble avoir besoin de soins supplémentaires.

La disciple de Tsunade accompagna Alanna dans une salle de soin, afin de refaire un bilan de sa santé et de ressouder ses côtes.

Kakashi resta dans le bureau de Tsunade, attendant de nouvelles directives.

\- Cela nous serait d'une grande si son sensei pouvait venir ici à Konoha... En attendant, je vais aller prévenir les autres Jonnins afin de superviser un entraînement adapter. Elle pourrait être un atout redoutable pour Konoha, mais pour l'instant je refuse qu'elle fasse des missions. Mieux vaut qu'elle se trouve un travail normal, afin qu'elle s'adapte.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle va accepter de rester à Konoha ?

\- Là n'est pas la question Kakashi, elle n'a pas le choix. La missive qu'elle m'a donné me demande de la protéger, en échange de son serment de devenir une ninja de Konoha. Son clan fait parti du village caché de la brume. Elle ne peut pas y aller. Konoha est le seul endroit de confiance ou elle peut demeurer, et elle le sait. Il faut qu'elle s'adapte en attendant de voir. Peut être pouvons nous lui trouver une place dans le magasin de la famille Yamanaka ? Qu'en penses tu Kakashi ?

\- Eh bien, j'avais une autre idée... Dit Kakashi songeur, pensant au petit pub au centre du village.

Alanna ressorti de la salle de soin, arborant fièrement des côtes toutes neuves. Elle se sentait mieux à présent. Elle remercia Sakura pour ses soins et se dirigea vers Kakashi qui l'attendait sagement dans le couloir.

\- Je vais te présenter quelques amis à moi, lui dit Kakashi, on va aller manger chez Ichiraku, tu verras, c'est l'un des meilleurs restaurants de ramens.

Officiellement, elle s'appelait Alanna Jones, et était nouvelle au village de Konoha, sa famille, ancienne famille de Ninja l'avait envoyé à Konoha afin de terminer sa formation et de devenir ninja officielle du village.

Officieusement, elle était évidemment Alanna « Jones » Yamada, la descendante du dragon...

Kakashi lui expliqua quels Jonnins allaient être mis au courant de ses origines, et lesquels à qui pour l'insant, il ne fallait rien dire.

Il s'amusa de la tête qu'elle tira lorsqu'elle aperçut Gai au loin, qui semblait les attendre. Décidément, ça risquait d'être drôle !

\- Aaaahhh ! Voilà mon petit ouragan sauvage ! Lança Gai, le pouce levé.

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Dit elle

\- Dis moi Kakashi, elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi ? Continua Gai, ignorant les protestations de la jeune femme.

\- En fait Gai... Commença Kakashi en se grattant l'arrière du gratte avec un petit sourire gêné

\- Arrêtez de vouloir nous caser ! On se ne connaît pas bon sang ! Le coupa Alanna.

\- KAKASHI-SENSEI ! Hurla une voix venant du bout de la rue. HEY KAKASHI-SENSEI !

\- Ah tient, Naruto, répondit Kakashi alors qu'une tornade blonde déboula devant les trois énergumènes.

\- Vous venez manger avec nous ? Dit le prénommé Naruto une fois arrivé à leur hauteur.

\- Pourquoi pas. Répondit simplement Kakashi.

\- Dites Kakashi-sensei, c'est qui celle là ? Dit Naruto désigant la jeune femme à côté de lui.

\- Eh bien, Naruto, je te présente Alanna Jones, elle est nouvelle au village, je suis charger d'être son guide.

\- C'est à cause d'elle qu'on ne vous a pas vu pendant deux jours ? Vous auriez pu nous le dire !

Ils finirent par se diriger chez Ichiraku. Naruto lança un regard vers Alanna.

\- Dis, Alanna, c'est ça ? Lui lança t-il, marchant tout les deux en retrait tandis que Kakashi tenté d'expliquer à Gai qu'Alanna n'était pas « sa copine ».

\- Oui, et toi c'est Naruto ? Tu es un élève de Kakahi ?

\- Plus que ça, je suis son coéquipier maintenant ! Lui répondit Naruto. Dis moi, tu es nouvelle ?

\- Ouep, je suis arrivée il y a deux jours à peine. Pourquoi ?

\- Bah... T'es pas japonaise, je me trompe ?

\- Disons à moitié. Ma mère était irlandaise, mais mon père était japonais.

Naruto ne préféra pas insister sur le « était ».

\- Tu veux devenir ninja pour Konoha ?

\- Ouep. Je suis déjà un petit peu entraînée, mais il j'ai encore pas mal de chemin à parcourir pour devenir une kunoichi accomplie.

\- Fais moi signe quand tu auras le temps, et on s'entraînera ensemble ! Lui dit Naruto avec un immense sourire

Avec plaisir, lui répondit Alanna, lui rendant son sourire.

Ce Naruto ne faisait pas partie de la liste des noms mentionnée par Kakashi. Elle ne devait donc par parler de ces véritables origines. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant chez Ichiraku, ou une jeune fille aux cheveux roses semblait les attendre. Alanna reconnut Sakura, celle qui lui avait soigné ses côtes quelques instants avant.

Deux Jonnins les rejoignirent quelques instants après, il s'agissait de Kurenai et Asuma. Alanna reconnut ses deux prénoms, ils faisaient partis de la liste mentionné par Kakashi, ceux qui pouvaient être au courant de ses origines, ainsi que Gai.

Alanna discuta avec entrain avec Naruto et Sakura pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Ils étaient de quelques années plus jeune qu'elle, mais avaient déjà une belle expérience de la vie.

Lorsque le repas fut terminer, Kakashi demanda à Sakura et Naruto de l'attendre au terrain d'entraînement numéro trois.

\- Je peux te laisser seule cette après-midi Alanna ? Lui demanda Kakaksi

\- Oui pas de problème, lui répondit elle.

\- Tu as un rendez-vous au Pub dans lequel tu t'es rendu hier, Tsunade-sama à fait en sorte de te décrocher un petit travail, ils veulent te voir vers 18h.

\- Très bien, j'y serais. Lui répondit Alanna.

Kakashi partie alors rejoindre ses coéquipiers au terrain d'entraînement, laissant Alanna seule avec Gai, Asuma et Kurenai.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est toi la descendante du dragon, lui dit Kurenai avec un petit sourire.

\- Malheureusement oui... Répondit Alanna, lui rendant son sourire.

\- En tout cas j'espère que tu t'adapteras vite à ta vie à Konoha. Lui dit Asuma.

\- Oui j'espère aussi...


	6. Chapitre 5

Alanna ressortit du pub, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il était minuit passé, et le patron du pub s'était très bien entendu avec elle. Son expérience en service lui avait plu. Elle se proposa également à la préparation de la bière qu'il vendait, et de lui montrer comment elle se fabriquait en Irlande. Puis elle lui parla de son talent de violoniste irlandaise, qui pourrait être bien utiles certains soirs ou l'ambiance pourrait être à son comble.

Elle avait commençait le soir même, faisant le service. Lorsqu'il ferma le bar, il était donc minuit passé. Alanna était embauché pour y travailler le soir à partir de 19h, jusqu'à la fermeture, qui pouvait varier suivant le jour. Elle s'empressa de rentrer à l'appartement de Kakashi, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Travaillé dans un pub, bien qu'il ne soit réellement irlandais, lui rappelait vaguement sa vie avant de partir pour le Japon. Elle arriverait peut être à s'adapter finalement. De plus, elle s'était très bien entendu avec l'équipe Kakashi, ainsi que Kurenai et Asuma. Quand à Gai... On verra pour plus tard.

Elle arriva enfin à l'appartement de Kakashi. Elle entra discrètement, de peur de le réveiller, au cas ou il dormirait. Mais la lumière était allumé, et Kakashi était assis sur le canapé, lisant son éternel roman, « Paradis du batifolage ».

« Ah, te voilà rentré, lui dit Kakashi, je suppose que ton entretien c'est bien passé ? »

« Très bien même », lui répondit Alanna avec un immense sourire.

« Au fait, dis moi, je te remercie d'avoir fait quelques courses, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Lui demanda Kakashi, désignant quatre bouteilles d'alcool qui trônaient sur le comptoir.

Après avoir laissé Asuma, Kurenai et Gai, Alanna avait décidé de faire quelques petites courses pour remercier Kakashi de lui avoir offert son repas chez Ichiraku. Il lui restait pile assez d'argent pour se prendre, en plus de ça, quatre bouteilles de whisky, plus ou moins bon.

« Ça se voit pas ? C'est de l'alcool ! » Lui répondit celle-ci en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour en ouvrir une.

« Tant que ça ? Tu compte faire une fête et inviter la moitié du village ? » Lui demanda Kakashi

« Bah non, c'est pour moi ! » Lui dit elle un immense sourire aux lèvres, et en buvant une gorgée à même la bouteille. « J'ai besoin d'un petit remontant moi, après le journée que j'ai eu. »

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, lui proposant une gorgée que Kakashi refusa. Bien qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir avec son masque, il l'observa, bouche-bée.

« Mais... T'es alcoolique en fait ! » Dit il au bout de quelques minutes.

« Ah bah ça y est, dès que c'est une fille que l'on voit boire un petit verre, elle est alcoolique, non mais dis donc ! »

« J'ai pas du tout dis ça... Héhéhé... » Tenta de se rattraper Kakashi, de peur de la voir se transformer en furie comme avec Gai, « c'est juste que... Que... Eh bien... Ça ne me dérange pas du tout hein, du moment que je ne passe pas mes soirées à te voir vomir ».

« Pourquoi je vomirais ? » Lui demanda Alanna, après avoir bu une autre gorgée.

« Entre les pintes d'hier, et aujourd'hui ça, tu risque de te rendre malade. »

« Mais pas du tout, j'en ai besoin. Ce ne me fait que du bien. » Dit elle un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Moi ça m'aurait rendu malade je crois... » Dit Kakashi songeur.

« Bah c'est que vous êtes une vieille mauviette alors », lui dit elle un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Alanna se leva, avalant une dernière gorgée de son whisky, et lança :

« Bon je vais prendre une douche moi. »

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Elle l'avait traité de vieille mauviette ? Lui ? Le célèbre ninja copieur ? Non mais c'était mal le connaître ça ! Elle perdait rien pour attendre au prochain entraînement.

« Et je ne suis pas vieux d'abord ! « Lança t-il finalement.

Tandis qu'il entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, Kakashi se mit à fixer la bouteille qui contenait un alcool joliment ambrée. Il se demandait quel goût ça pouvait bien avoir...

Il prit la bouteille et en bu une légère gorgée. Et faillit la recracher...

Mais c'est ignoble ce truc ! C'est hyper fort ! Comment elle peut boire ça !

Il reposa la bouteille sur la table et partie se rincer la bouche dans la cuisine. Décidément, cette fille était bien atypique.

Elle sortit de la douche quelques instants après, habillée d'un grand tee-shirt noir et d'un legging qui devait lui faire office de pyjama. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, ses longues boucles rousses étaient détendu et tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

« Maintenant que j'ai un travail, je pourrais vous payer la moitié du loyer. Lui dit elle, se rasseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé, cela fait en quelques sortes partie de ma mission de te loger chez moi et de veiller sur toi ». Lui répondit il.

« J'ai pas spécialement besoin qu'on veille sur moi vous savez », lui dit Alanna.

« Pourtant il semblerait que tu as grandi entourée de protecteurs. »

« C'est n'est pas moi qu'ils cherchaient à protéger, mais la « descendante du dragon » . » Répondit elle simplement.

« Maist tu es cette personne, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Je me rend compte que si j'ai été aussi importante aux yeux des gens que j'aime, c'est uniquement dû à ma descendance... Disons que je suis entrain de tomber de haut. J'ai du mal avec cette idée. »

« Quel genre d'idée ? » Lui demanda Kakashi

« Le fait d'être protégé à cause de ses origines, c'est comme si j'appartenais à une famille royale, et qu'il fallait me préserver de tout danger. Dans ce cas là on devient une sorte d'objet, et on ne voit plus la personne derrière. » Lui répondit Alanna.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi on veut me protéger de mon propre clan, si je suis la descendante d'Âmron, je devrais plutôt retourner vivre auprès d'eux ? Peut être que mon frère cherche juste à ce que je réintègre ma famille, non ? » Demanda Alanna, cherchant à éclaircir ce qui n'était pas clair pour elle.

« Ton frère, Akon, est un homme ayant un mauvais fond. Je ne le connais pas, mais je sais qu'il a fait courir beaucoup de bruit. Il prétend être le descendant d'Âmron, et reconquérir le « royaume » que votre famille avait construit il y bien longtemps de ça. »

« Un royaume ? Ils ont réussi à « coloniser » les villages ninjas ? » Demanda Alanna.

« Disons qu'une certaine partie des villages ont été conquis, mais une autre partie s'est défendu, dont Konoha. Cela à déclenché une grande guerre ninja, et c'est à ce moment qu'un homme à réussi à sceller le pouvoir héréditaire des Yamada sur plusieurs générations, jusqu'à toi. »

« Donc Akon prétend pouvoir reconquérir ce qui fut déjà fait, et si il me cherche, c'est dans le but de me soumettre à sa volonté ? »

« Je pense que c'est ça. C'est pour ça qu'il est important que tu reste sous bonne protection à Konoha. Et désolé si ça te fait sentir comme un objet, mais il est vrai qu'on ne peut pas courir le risque d'une nouvelle guerre ninja. »

« Je ne me soumettrais jamais à sa volonté, et il ne pourra pas me forcer à le faire ! » Protesta Alanna. « Il ne peut pas me tuer non plus, puisque je suis l'élément qui lui permettrait tout ça. »

« Je pense que Tsunade va vouloir mener sa petite enquête. » Lui dit Kakashi.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants, puis Alanna finit par aller se coucher, fatiguée par sa longue journée.

Alanna se réveilla avec une lueur du soleil qui lui caressait le visage. Elle trouva cette sensation agréable. Elle se leva tranquillement, s'habilla de son tee-shirt noir et son legging et se dirigea vers le salon. Kakashi n'était pas là, et elle trouva un petit mot sur le comptoir.

« _Retrouve moi au terrain d'entraînement numéro 9 à 14h. D'autres Jonnins seront là, emmène également tes armes._

 _Au fait, penses à t'habiller quand tu dors, tu pourrais prendre froid. »_

Alanna rougit d'un coup. Merde, c'est vrai que généralement, elle dormait entièrement nu, et enlevait toutes les couvertures, mais n'étant pas chez elle, elle gardait au moins ses sous-vêtements... Et pour accéder à la salle de bain et toilettes, il fallait passer par la chambre... Bon tant pis, à sa prochaine paie, elle s'achèterait des fringues, et un pyjama léger...

Elle se décida à partir faire un petit footing, histoire de se réveiller, et préparer son corps à l'entraînement de cet après midi. Elle retourna ensuite à l'appartement, et entama une série d'exercices de musculations. Ivar l'avait habitué dès son adolescence à entretenir sa musculature. C'était de cette manière que lors d'un combat, son endurance à elle pouvait faire la différence. Elle avait toujours détesté ces types d'entraînements, qu'elle trouvait difficile et fatiguant, mais désormais, elle y était habituée. Ses épaules étaient légèrement plus larges que la moyenne, ce qui lui prodiguait un buste taillé en V jusqu'à sa taille, qui étaient très marqué, et assez haute. Quand à ses hanches elles étaient moins larges que ses épaules. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement dans les « codes de beautés » féminin, qui préféraient un corps fin et finement musclé, mais elle se consolait en se disant que sa masse musculaire était supérieure aux autres femmes. Elle n'avait pas une grosse poitrine, plutôt de taille normale, mais au moins, ça n'était pas difficile à porter.

Elle finit par se préparer un petit repas quand midi arriva, et s'installa sur le divan avec une tasse de thé en attendant 14h.

Elle enfila sa tenue d'entraînement, attacha ses longues dagues en croix sur son dos, fit une haute queue de cheval avec ses cheveux, et partie direction le terrain d'entraînement.

Elle pressa le pas lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle serait un petit en retard. Elle arriva enfin, ne voyant personne, elle soupira de soulagement, et s'allongea dans l'herbe.

Les minutes passèrent, et le temps parut soudainement long à Alanna, elle ne s'était pas trompé pourtant, elle était au bon endroit. Bon tant pis, il va bien finir par arriver.

Alanna finit pas s'endormir, exposée en plein soleil brûlant.


End file.
